


Nothing is more Important than Family

by Blueorchid7



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueorchid7/pseuds/Blueorchid7
Summary: Miguel and his family just moved to Mexico and so far he has made new friends that love music like him. But are their intentions good? And what is up with them wanting him to go into the house of no return?





	1. Chapter 1

First time making a story on Coco. Not sure how many chapters I will put in. Also Spanish is not so good so please forgive me. 

 

Chapter 1

“Miguel please go out and get some milk for tonight’s dinner.” Miguel’s Mamá Carmen said, as she lay out dishes to start dinner. 

“Sure Mamá!” Miguel put his shoes on and ran out the door. 

He walked out of his house along the dirt path to the market. 

“Hey Marió, you are cheating that is not how  
you play the game.”

“It is to.”

He look up and saw some boys of the playing together. 

“I wish we did not move here.” Miguel kick the ground as he continue to walk to the market. 

His family, his parents and him, had move because of his Papá’s new job. The new job offer a higher pay, but it had been in Santa Cecilia, Mexicó. Papá did say it would give him more time to spend with his family. 

Mama always said nothing is more important than family and Papá was doing this for them. But leaving his friends and his band behind did not feel like it was something for him. It felt like Papá wanted to move to get ahead in his job. 

“Hey! you’re the new kid right.”

Miguel stopped in his tracks as he walked up to three kids that look around his age. There were two boys and one girl. The one boy who stood in front of the other two had short dark brown hair and wore glasses with brown eyes. 

The girl on the right look almost like the boy who stood in front only that she had lighter brown hair that went to her shoulders. 

The other boy had dark brown hair and eyes. But had freckles all over his face and wore a straw hat. 

“Ugh...yes. My family just moved in a few weeks ago.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m Miguel.”

“Nice to meet you, Miguel, I’m José. This is my sister Josefiná” Josefiná waved from behind her brother on the right. “And our friend Ricardó.” Who also waved from behind José. 

“I prefer Rickie though.” Rickie, said crossing his arms. 

“Like the show ‘I Love Lucy’ Rickie.” Miguel announced, but then blushed at a show that he and his Mamá watched together. 

All three kids look confused at the name, ‘I Love Lucy’. 

“Ugh...What show is that?” Josephiná asked. 

“Nothing. Something mí Mamá watched when we lived in America.”

All three kids look interested at the mention of America. 

“You lived in America!” 

“How is it there?”

Why did you move here?”

So many questions came at once which Miguel finally explained that his Papá had been offered a job that pays well. That his family used to live in Miami, Florida which him and his Mamá went to the beach. Also that he was part of a band when he lived there which they were very interested in. 

“Did you guys ever performed?”

Miguel shook his head. “No. We were going to perform for our teacher who was moving to Spain, but mí padré came with news of moving and the next thing I know we are moving.”

“That is too bad.”

Miguel nodded, but then noticed that a lot of time had pass. 

“Hey I need to go to the market to get some food.” Miguel began to back away. 

“Then you should take a right here. It is a short cut.” Josefiná said, giving directions. 

“Gracias.” Miguel began to walk in the direction that she mention. 

“Hey Miguel we have a band and we are one member short. You should come by and show us what you got.” José yelled after him. 

Miguel tried to hold in his excitement at the mention of tried outs. 

“Really that sounds great. Where should I meet you?” 

“How about tomorrow afternoon in the Plaza? You know where it is right?” Rickie asked. 

“Sí, see you then.” Miguel went on his way to the market. 

The three kids waited until he disappeared from site. 

“So you think he is the one they want?” Rickie asked. 

José shrugged. “Don’t know, but he plays music.”

Josefiná shook her head sadly. “He is new. We should not be doing this. This is wrong.”

José turned to his sister. “Listen they said that they would release our cousin if we find a boy who plays music around our age. Well Miguel fits the bill.”

Josefiná sigh and look up at her brother. “I know, but I feel terrible about what we may end up doing to him.”

“Remember what Abuelita always said to us.”

“Nothing is more important than family.” All three kids said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter and here is Miguel’s parents though they are not the same as the ones in Coco. It will be clear why they are not the same ones from Coco in the next few chapters I update. Hope you all enjoy Martin Luther King Day. 

Chapter 2

“Miguel, pass the salad por favor.” 

Miguel grab the salad and handed it to his papá. “Here you go Papá.” 

“Hey Juan remember to take your pills before you eat that salad. Miguel’s Mamá handed Juan his pill bottle. “There is small bit of spice and you know what happens when you don’t take your pills.”

Miguel passed the water jug for his Papá to drink while taking his pills. Which Juan did take from his son. 

“Si Carmen. Gracias a los dos.”

Juan took the salad bowl and place more salad on his plate and then

“So your mamá tells me you finally made some amigos here in town today.” 

Miguel shrugged. “I guess. We are meeting tomorrow at the Plaza in the afternoon and they are a band “

Juan gave a small laugh and shook his head. “Mijó, only you would try to make friends who are in a band.”

“What is wrong with that?”

“Mijó, nothing is wrong with it we just think it would be better if you make friends that were not in some sort of band.”

“Miguel there is more to life than music.”

“Your padre is right. We both been talking and we think you should do something besides music.”

“But Mamá I love music-

“Miguel! It is ok to have a little hobby, but it is time you look into your future into something that guarantees a job.”

Miguel shook his head. “If you would just listen to me play you could understand.”

“No Miguel.” Juan gave a small sigh. “Miguel I want you to give up music by this Saturday and start coming to work for me so you can see where the real money lies.”

Carmen saw as their son’s face broke into tears. His face was red. “Miguel, we only want what is best for you.”

“No!” Miguel slammed his hand hard on the table. “You only care what you want for yourselves just like when we were forced to move here!” 

Miguel made a dash up the stairs and both parents heard a door slam shut. 

“That could have gone better.”

“He’ll get over it.” Juan pick up his fork to continue eating his salad. 

“Are you sure Juan we did move away from his friends and only giving five days to drop what he has done since he was four.”

“Carmen, it is time for him to stop living in a dream and finally think about reality. In time he will find that I was right besides who actually does well as a Musician anyway?” Juan laugh as he took another bite of his salad. 

—————————————————————

The next day in the Plaza the Miguel met José, Josefiná, and Rickie on what he would sing and how long he has done music which José wrote down notes on his note pad. Miguel check once again to see if his guitar was in tune before performing in front of the three kids came across yesterday. 

The guitar was not bought by his parents since they both thought it was just a phase and he would grow out of it. He had found the guitar when he was seven and it took him five months thanks to one of his friend’s Abuelita to get it fixed. in the garbage and spent a lot of his free time working on it. 

“Hey Miguel are you ready?” José asked as he had a note pad to check to see if Miguel was in or not. 

“Yes I’m ready.”

“We are ready for you. Just stand in the middle of the Plaza and we will let you know if you are in.”

Miguel went and stood in the middle of the Plaza with his guitar in hand. He tried to calm the hard beating of his heart by taking a deep breath. He close his eyes and let out a yell that got most of the people in the Plaza’s attention. He allow his fingers to play the notes on his guitar. 

“The World es mi familiá.”

Miguel kept playing and singing. He drew a lot of people around him as he continue to play. Getting lost in the music as he play his guitar and sang. 

Josefiná lean close to his brother’s ear. “He is ok.”

José shook his head. “He is better than ok. He is great.”

“I do believe we found the one that can get our friend back and Miguel is the one.” Rickie smiled giving a thumbs up to Miguel when he look their way. 

Josefiná look sadly at Miguel hoping that it was not him and that they would not do what they are about to do to him. Miguel seem like sweet guy and she did not want to see him get hurt, but their friend was close to being forgotten by their family. 

“She does not have much time.” 

Miguel soon stop playing earning applause from everyone in the Plaza asking if he can do another song. José and Rickie made their way over to Miguel. 

“Congrats Miguel!!! Welcome to our band.” José smile shaking Miguel’s hand. 

“Thanks.” Miguel look up to see Josefiná, who look upset at Miguel. 

He took a small gulp hoping she would accept him as friend over time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here is the next chapter and hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Life tends to happen and all you can do is pray things will work out. Anyway here is the next chapter and again sorry for any Spainish mistakes. 

 

Chapter 3

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Miguel yelled as he left José and Josefiná’s home, with a guitar strapped to his back. 

“Adiós Miguel. Same time tomorrow!” Miguel heard Ricky yelled. 

The group had been practicing for three weeks and it sounded like they were getting better. Though the band that he was in now was a lot different from the one he was in when he lived in America. It had a wall that seem to go miles around the building. 

José who he thought was in charge of the band was not. It was Josefiná who decided on things. Which Miguel silently wish she was not. It felt like every time he came to band practice she did not want him there. Ricky and José said that she would not kick him out and that the vote was two against one which meant that Miguel is in the band. 

Miguel was relieved to hear that and did everything he could to try to get her to like him. Because they both would sing duets together sometimes. But there were times she would just play her violin. Her brother would play the trumpet and Ricky would play the guitar like Miguel, and Miguel did most of the singing. 

The songs that were played sound oddly familiar to Miguel, but he was certain he never heard any of the songs before. 

“So, thinking of going in there?”

“No way Carlos.”

Miguel saw a few kids that look around his age looking toward what look like a really old hacienda. One that Miguel did a history report on back in America. It looked like it had not been taken care of for many years. 

“Hey, who lives in there?” Miguel asked, not being able to take his eyes off of the hacienda and missing two boys surprised looks. 

“You’re kidding right!” Shouted one boy. 

Miguel turned attention to the kids who wore looks of surprised. 

“Everyone knows about the Haunted Hacienda!” Another shouted. 

All Miguel did was rubbed his arm. “I’m actually new here.” 

“That’s right I saw a family moving in not to far from where I live.”

“I’m Miguel.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Pablo these are Carlos, Diego, Abigail, and Carla.” Everyone gave a small nod as they were introduce. 

“So new kid you don’t know anything about the Haunted Hacienda.” Carla question taking a small step toward Miguel. 

Miguel shook his head. 

“Give him break Carla, he’s new.” Carlos said. 

“Alright then. Diego why don’t you tell him the tale of the Haunted Hacienda.”

Diego gave a small smile and stood in front of everyone. Carlos and Abigail sat down on the ground to give Diego their attention. Miguel moved his guitar from his back to in front of him. 

“Many years ago there was a young married couple. Who came to this place to begin their life together and for their unborn child. The man of the house spent all his time building a perfect casa for his wife and unborn child.” Diego took a small breath. “It took so long to build that even the woman’s two brothers came into town help build the casa. Until they were finally ready to move into the casa. As the years pass the family indeed grew where the unborn child married and had children of her own adding onto the casa.”

“Wait the family grew? I thought you were going to tell me how the Hacienda was haunted not give a history lesson.” Miguel interrupted, picking up his guitar about to leave. 

Diego put his hands in front of him. “Hey I’m getting to that now please just listen a little bit more.” 

“Diego is getting to that part. Just hang tight.” Pablo said motioning for Miguel to stay and listen to the rest of the tale. 

“Alright.”

“Anyway everything was going well until an accident had happen to one of the children and the young woman who had a child. A problem with the construction of the Hacienda. Both the woman and child were both dead. And that is when everything went downhill. Everyone who lived there went mad because of what had happen. Then as the weeks passed by everyone wonder about the family. No one had seen or heard from them and the children were not seen in school. So one day a teacher and police officer came by to check on the family and what they found was the family lay dead. No one knew the cause and the police label it as the family taking their own lives because of the lost of their other two family members.”

No one dared to take a breath or said a word allowing for Diego to continue the tale. 

“As the months went by some people decided to live in it only to move. Claiming they heard children’s laughter, shouting in a room that was empty, and objects moving on their own. Even the tours came to an end when children in the tour disappeared into thin air. Never to be seen again. What really makes the place dangerous is how in the dead of night how it would grab any child who walk out alone at night never to be seen again. Some say the children were taken to satisfy the family who lost the child, others say it was so the family could eat these children. Others said they needed the children to move onto the land of the dead, but none were satisfying. The end.” 

Everyone, but Miguel clap as Diego took a bow. 

“Great job, Diego.” Carlos said giving Diego a high five. 

Miguel got up and dusted off his pants. “So is the place still-

“Haunted. Possibly there have been disappearances that only we would know because we are still kids.” Pablo said, looking back at the house. 

“Wait what does that have to do-

“What he means that the adults would forget about the child that went missing. So there would be no sound for alarm. One time a young girl was out with her friends and decided on a dare to go up to the door and knock. The door open and the girl disappeared.” Carla interrupted, looking back at the Hacienda. 

Miguel look back at the house and wonder if the story was true or if it was just told to scare him because he was the new kid in town. Miguel thought he saw something at one of the windows, but it seem to disappear blaming it on nerves.

 

“Hey, Ian, I’m home!” Miguel yelled as he walked through the door with his guitar. He spotted Ian sleeping in the chair with another bottle of wine open right next to him.

Ian was a friend of his papá from work and watched Miguel when his parents were called away for work and as luck would have it they were. This allow Miguel to continue to play music and find a place to hide were he plays his music when his parents come home. 

Miguel went into the kitchen and grab a banana from the basket before running up to his room to practice some of the songs that the band showed him to practice on before they perform. 

 

Late at night in front of the Haunted Hacienda that the kids from earlier stood in front of that day. José, Josephina, and Ricky went up to the front door. 

José took a deep breath, but his sister grab his arm before he could knock. “Are you sure about this? I mean there is still time.”

“Josefiná, this is the only way we will get our friend back especially since I said she could not hang with us because she was too much a coward.” José said, shaking her hand from his arm. 

“But-

“Besides they promised that if we give someone that seems to fit Miguel’s description they would return our friend.” Ricky interrupted. “Do you have the picture of Miguel?”

Josefiná took the picture of Miguel out of her back pocket out. It was a picture of Miguel with his eyes close just strumming his guitar unaware of the picture being taken of him. 

“Here.” Josefiná handed the picture to José which he held in one hand and gave a soft knock that hardly anyone can hear. 

There was nothing, but silence that seem to stretch that even usual night creatures went silent. It seem like it would stretch on forever and it felt like it. Until the door open to reveal a skeleton lean man and woman looking down at the children. 

“So did you bring us the picture of the boy like we asked you to?” The woman asked gently. 

The kids said nothing too scare to say anything, but José brought the picture up in front of their faces with a shaky hand. 

Which the skeleton man took and both skeletons look at the picture to study the picture. Both smile at each other and nodded at the children. 

“This is him. Bring him by the Hacienda on Saturday afternoon and your cousin will be release.” The woman said putting the picture in her dress pocket. 

The kids nodded and dash away from the skeleton couple. The couple watch as the kids run from the Hacienda. 

“We finally found him, Imelda.” The skeleton man put his hands on her shoulders.

“Sí, Héctor. Just wait until the familiá finds out. They will be overjoyed and this curse that...no good Ernesto cast will finally come to an end.” Imelda said. Thinking of more painful ways of hurting Ernesto besides hitting him with her boot like when she found out about him killing Héctor and tried to kill Miguel twice. 

“Yes Imelda. Now all we need to do is get Miguel to listen to us. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Héctor took his hands off her shoulders to tell the family.

Imelda roll her eyes before closing the door. “Yes not like anyone in this familiá is stubborn.”


End file.
